communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Reliwette
Willkommen Willkommen im Zentral-Wiki von Wikia Deutschland, Reliwette! Unsere Community hier besteht aus vielen verschiedenen Benutzern, die überwiegend in ihren eigenen Wikis anzutreffen sind. Wenn du nach Hilfe suchst, kannst du unser Hilfe-Wiki durchsuchen, oder Fragen im Community-Forum stellen. Solltest du die direkte Hilfe eines Angestellten von Wikia benötigen, so sende eine Nachricht an Spezial:Contact. Wenn du eine Idee für ein neues Wiki hast, erstelle eines! Schau dir auch die Portale von Wikia an, ein Blick lohnt sich! Zu guter Letzt, um auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben kannst du die letzten Änderungen verfolgen oder den Wikia Deutschland Blog lesen. Viel Spaß! ---- Avatar (Diskussion) 14. Aug. 2010, 07:23 Hartmut T. Reliwette Schweinegrunzen am Futtertrog Wir konsumieren nicht um zu leben – wir leben um zu konsumieren. Die Biologen wussten es schon lange: der Organismus des deutschenHausschweines ähnelt dem des Menschen. Leber, Nieren, Koteletts – fast identisch! Ironie des Schicksals: auch die Verstandeskräfte gleichen sich, bedingt durch die Evolution, einander an. Vor mir wussten es schon andere Schreiberlinge: „Vor der Moral kommt das Fressen!“ Aber nicht nur das Fressen, sondern auch die Machtgelüste und das Schweinebeißen: mein Reitpferd, mein Springbrunnen, meine Mätresse, meine Alufelgen.Das Vaterunser müsste längst umgetextet werden: „Unser täglich Grunzen gib uns heute...“ Es ist hässlich. Es wird immer hässlicher, und jene, die etwas dagegen tun könnten, die grunzen inzwischen mehrheitlich mit. Vielleicht aus etwas anderer Motivation heraus wie etwa aus Eitelkeit, berühmt werden wollen.Sie passen sich einfach an in Modalitäten, Gewohnheiten und dem Bedarf der Allgemeinheit. Die Allgemeinheit? Ja, die Grunzer.!. Denn sie bestimmen, was landläufig angesagt wird. Einerlei ob es sich um Seelenkrämer handelt, um Geistesklempner oder um Kulturgrunzer im weitesten Sinne: sie passen sich an – um des Erfolges wegen. Aus einem Autor der 68er Generation wird ein Krimischreiber, weil Krimis der letzte Schrei sind, mit Kochrezepten oder ohne.Noch nie gab es so viele Bestseller- Autoren wie heute. Wie ist das rein rechnerisch überhaupt möglich? Lobenswerte Ausnahme: die BILD – Redaktion: Sie gab in Kooperation mit einem „Welt – Bild – Verlag“ die „Bildbibel“ heraus. Diese wurde sogar von der BILD mit Kiloangabe bewertet und mit der Gutenberg – Bibel verglichen – zumindest vom Gewicht her... Was schwer wiegt, muss inhaltlich gut sein zumindest der Bild –Ideologie nach.Dieses Schweinegrunzen hat unzählige Facetten. Man kann sie gar nicht alle aufzählen. Nehmen wir die Filmindustrie. Oder nehmen wir sie lieber nicht als Beispiel, denn das Elend des Gebotenen spottet jeder Beschreibung, egal ob es sich um Produktionen der Filmindustrie handelt oder um jene der Fernsehanstalten, es muss sich um gigantische visuelle Effekte handeln, um den typischen Bundesgrunzer aus seiner Lethargie zu reißen, der ja nur richtig mobil wird, wenn sich jemand seinem Futtertrog nähert. Dann wird er schon mal zum Keiler. Dieser Vorgang ist bei LIDL an der Kasse zu beobachten, vor allem vor Weihnachten, wenn zwei Einkäufer an einer Gans zerren und jeder mit einer Beinkeule die Örtlichkeit verlässt. Dazwischen das zerfledderte Etwas, was mal eine Gans war. Das ist so traurig, dass man weinen möchte vor Entsetzen. Natürlich ließe sich das alles an konkreten Beispielen belegen. Besser wäre es, die löblichen Ausnahmen aufzuzählen, denn dann käme man mit einer DIN A 4 Seite aus. Da das meiste Potential an Blödsinnigkeiten am TV ausgelebt wird, kann in dieser Aufzählung der Erbärmlichkeiten getrost auf Theaterereignisse verzichtet werden, denn auf diesem Gebiet halten sich die Medienmacher galant etwas zurück. Bliebe noch die kulturelle Musikszene, die von DSDS und Dieter Bohlen abgedeckt wird. Unsere Spaßgesellschaft hat die lachhaften Komiker für sich entdeckt und spielt ein wenig König nach dem Motto: „Hofnarr, mache er mich lachen!“ Der Kunde ist nämlich nicht nur beim Autokauf ein „König“, sondern auch beim Fernsehen. Er bestimmt durch seinen Glotzenkonsum – verstärkt bei den privaten Sendern – welche Präsentationen täglich angesagt sind. Wer über hohe Einschaltquoten verfügt, bekommt auch die besten Werbeeinnahmen, deren Volumen wiederum den Minuten- oder Sekundenpreis pro Spot bestimmt. Lustig, nicht wahr? Die Protagonisten sind für die Medienmacher Mittel zum Zweck. Die Ergebnis se der Symbiosen, sprechen für sich: Fresst Scheiße, denn Millionen Fliegen können nicht irren! Man kann es tatsächlich auf diesen einfachen Nenner bringen. Untersuchen wir jetzt einmal des Publikums liebstes Kind: es sind die Hofnarren, auch Comedians genannt, zu deutsch Komiker :hier hat sich eine gewaltige „Unterhaltungsindustrie“ entwickelt, die sich als „Subkultur“ des Kabaretts eine Parallelwelt aufgebaut hat, in der sich ein „Klüngel“ von Debütanten gegenseitig Preise verleiht, ein dildoähnliches Gebilde mit „Orgelpfeifenschlitz“. Die Laudatio zu dieser Preisverleihung sprechen sich die Protagonisten gegenseitig. Einer von ihnen ist Dieter Nuhr, der einerseits „Nuhr die Wahrheit“ verkünden will, andererseits mit dem T-Shirt zum „einfach mal die Fresse halten“ auffordert, womit er sicherlich nur die Gesättigten dieser Republik erreicht.Das ist fast ebenso blöd wie die Aufforderung eines Mario Barth, im Blödladen einzukaufen („det is mein Laden!“). Dieses Selbstgeständnis ist einfach umwerfend. Barth glaubt ja immer noch, die zigtausend Berliner seien seinetwegen ins Stadion gekommen. Er kann es sich vermutlich gar nicht vorstellen, dass er nur Beiwerk war zum Riesenfeuerwerk, dass dort anlässlich dieser Veranstaltung in die Luft entlassen wurde, die sonst nur aus dem „Meister“ aller Banalitäten selbst heiß hervorströmt. Es ist tatsächlich so, dass Tausende in eine Wüste kämen, wenn sich dort ein gewaltiges Höhenfeuerwerk abspielte. Ein Höhenfeuerwerk passt gut zum Schweinegrunzen, denn es lässt sich so einfach bewundern. Und es knallt heftig. Das kennt der Durchschnittsbüttel ja von den TV Präsentationen. Schade, dass keine nackten Damen vom Himmel fallen. Das wärs! Dann hätte er den Inhalt der Blöd – Bild gleich in einem Konsum! Eben dieser Dieter Nuhr wird allerdings immer beliebter. Erbte er gerade den Vorsitz des Satire – Gipfels von Matthias Richling, moderiert er als drittes Standbein die Sendung „Typisch Mann, typisch Frau“. Tatsächlich verkörpert Nuhr eine „Zwittergestalt“ zwischen Comedy und Kabarett. Von der „Lichtgestalt“ innerhalb des Polit – Kabaretts eines Dieter Hildebrandt ist er Lichtjahre entfernt. Der Satire – Gipfel ist mit seiner Person eine glatte Fehlbesetzung. Seit dem Weggang von Georg Schramm aus der „Anstalt“, aus der es immer Neues gab, tendiert die Qualität und der „Biss“ in der Polit – Kabarett - Szene deutlich rückläufig, denn es mangelt an Personal. Urban Priol , der im Frankenlande sein Un- Wesen treibt, spickt seine „irren Betrachtun-gen“ gar mit all zu viel Polemik, die sich auf die „Bundesvorsitzende“ Merkel konzentriert. Bleibt noch ein Volker Pispers, der in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so oft auf den Bildschirmen präsent ist und Genosse Pelzig kann sich im „Irrenhaus“ nicht recht entfalten. Bleibt noch zu resümieren, dass zunehmendes „Flachgegackere“ innerhalb der Comedy -Szene den geistigen Zerfall dieser Republik eher noch verstärkt als dass es diesem Prozess Einhalt geböte.Vielleicht wäre die Vergabe eines Comedy – Preises für das flachste und dümmste Geschwätz eine gute Idee, denn Anwärter auf eine solche Auszeichnung gibt es derzeit zur Genüge in der Szene. H. T Reliwette